


The Clone War begins?

by One_Real_Imonkey



Series: Twisted Memories AU [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano is a Sibling to the Clones, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clones, Conscription, Death Watch (Star Wars), Galactic Senate (Star Wars), Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Planet Mandalore (Star Wars), War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Real_Imonkey/pseuds/One_Real_Imonkey
Summary: Jango and Obi-Wan had the Vode free, they were working on getting Mandalore back to it's prime. There was no GAR, there shouldn't have been a war.When did things ever go the way the two of them wanted?
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Twisted Memories AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146377
Comments: 4
Kudos: 228





	The Clone War begins?

**Author's Note:**

> Another work in the series.  
> I don't own Star Wars.  
> Please enjoy.

Between Jango’s clear mind and Obi-Wan's presence as a Jedi, freeing the Vode was almost scarily easy, the  Haat’ad welcomed them with open arms, the Jedi listened to the full story and agreed and the  Kaminoan’s didn’t last long once they were  labelled as  Demagolka .

The Vode noticed the change in their Prime immediately, and while finding out he’d been under mind control did not fix the slights of the past, nor the pain of their youths, they liked this new Jango much better and, with time, most of them had decided they’d be willing to legally be taken as his  ade . Those that didn’t were free to leave, to go anywhere they wanted, be anyone they wanted and do anything they wanted.

To most, the idea of leaving Kamino was a dream, and the idea of  Mandalore was a fantasy that until the day the Prime’s spouse had shown up, had been entirely out of reach.

Suddenly their culture and cultural home were within reach, and they were soldiers, after all.

The New Mandalorians buckled to the Haat’ad without much of a fight, many clans recognising their Mand’alor officially, the rest fleeing back to Kelvada or Sundari once they realised the Haat Mando’ade were going to be retaking their home.

The Dutchess Satine,  dar’manda that she was, had only been able to give a token complaint, before the system fell back into  it’s true leadership. True  Mandalorians came out of the woodwork,  Mando’ade returning from all over the system, shop owners and farmers and all manner of  Mandalorians re-donning their armour for the first time in years, the  Mythosaur flying high.

It was frankly stunning how many of the boys fell in love with farming, to Jango’s amusement and delight and Obi-Wan's ribbing that it must run in their blood.

On top of this, the  Haat’ad had something the New  Mandalorians had craved but never managed, an alliance with  the Republic and the Jedi.

Obi-Wan retained not only his role as Councilor, but gained a new title as the Jedi’s Ambassador to  Mandalore , allowing both he and Ahsoka access to  Mandalore and their duties with the  Mandalorians and also the Jedi. Anakin denied missions to  Mandalore , wanting to do other missions as a Knight, but he had free access to the system if he ever wanted it. Jango knew it was the best he would get.

Jedi  Agricorps farmers brought new life to the land, and many of the Vode asked be allowed to help Jedi on their missions, not quite able to shake the years of training that had instilled in them that they would be working alongside each other. The Jedi that accepted the help, most often for humanitarian missions and rescues rather than negotiations, praised their dedication and  ingenuity , and fast friendships were already forming.

As for the Republic and the Separatists, both  Mandalore and the Jedi agreed that if they should choose to leave, that was their choice. Dooku would and should be arrested for his crimes, but if the planets in the alliance that just wanted to leave decided that was the course they wanted to take, they weren’t going to fight to stop them or force them to stay.

But they didn’t just leave, they started invading worlds, and forcing them to leave to. 

It was a weird play, and one no-one quiet seemed to be able to fathom the reason for, but at the end of the day, war was being waged. Planets were being subjugated and enslaved, Kyr’tsad and Battle droids together, the holonews showed footage of orphanages burning to the ground, and that was the final straw.

The Senate and Chancellor Palpatine got the fight they wanted against the  Separatists and Jango upheld his oath against Slavery, against harm to children, against injustice.

The  Haat’ad and the Republic went to war.

.

.

.

Many of the Vode didn’t want to fight, and Jango wasn’t going to make them, but those who did still made a sizable army, especially with the  Haat’ad forces and the  Jetiise together. Jango chafed that the  Jetiise were being basically forced to fight, that his  riduur and two of his  ade had no choice but to fight, and while he also had no doubt they’d have done so anyway, it was the principal of it.

Watching Obi strap on his  Beskar’gam , smile soft but sad, telling Boba he had to stay behind in  Keldabe where it was safe, that he wasn’t old enough to be forced into battles like these. Boba sobbing into his arms that he didn’t want his new O’Buir to go to war and into danger, and that Obi-Wan was trying not to cry as he returned it, as he promised they’d do everything to be safe but that he had to go, he had to help people. 

Jango had to stay behind, because he was Alor, because being Alor meant he wasn’t allowed to lead from the front anymore. Knowing Obi-Wan didn’t have a choice on where he went, and had to go. That being his  riduur didn’t keep him safe, didn’t help him stay in Mandalorian space with  Mandalorians watching over him.

Worse was being able to do nothing but sit and wish Ahsoka was younger, just two years, just to put her under 13, and that he could use Mandalorian laws to stop her being sent off to battle so far away from Manda’yaim or Coruscant or anywhere they’d be close to her if she needed their help... 

His comfort, given that as Alor he couldn’t be by his  aliit’s sides during the war, was that Cody and Rex were with them. Some of the best  verde in the clones, and as many of his own  clsoest and most trusted with them. He couldn’t protect them, couldn’t keep them on Manda’yaim behind Keldabe’s walls and guards and protections.

Even Obi’s position as  Rid’Alor and Ahsoka’s position as  Alor’ad hadn’t protected them from the call to arms. 

He couldn’t help but feel as though  Mandalore had the short end of the straw here, because although they benefited hugely from the trade deals, trade for soldiers, almost 5/6 th of their combined army were Mando’ade.

The Republic had a very small standing guard, and many of their planets had small forces of their own, but he’d have thought they’d have more of an interest in protecting their own planets. His forces were dedicated to  Mandalore before the Republic, after all.

Did they really expect the  Jetiise to be able to protect them all, alone?

There were only a few thousand  Jetiise ,  Ka’ra there were probably more planets than there were  Jetiise in the Republic. He'd heard his  cyare complain a thousand time that if more people stood up for themselves, maybe they’d have less problems. Now he had to send  Mandalore’s troops into battle for the Republic to save his  riduur and his  riduur’s aliit.

They did their best to pair up  Jetiise and Vode who’d worked together, where it was possible.

Obi-Wan had gone to the Senate, as a representative of  Mandalore rather than a Jetii, and with the help of his friend’s Padmé Amidala and Bail Organa, he'd managed to convince the Senate they needed to create and train their own army or get some droids if they were going to have a chance of winning this war. Fortunately, the people were far more receptive than they’d been expecting, and most planets at least were mobilising forces of their own, systems connecting up to defend themselves, even if they weren’t working on actions into the occupied territories.

Amidala, brilliant woman, he was glad she was his  ad’riduur , even if they were trying to ‘hide’ it.

Even Boba had worked that out.

On top of boosting their Military strength and reach, across both the Republic and  Mandalore , they’d managed at best a stalemate, and even his early into the war, they were trying to broker an end to the fighting. 

Amidala was key to most attempted Peace Negotiations, along with himself and Obi-Wan. 

Her only failing that he could see was that she seemed to think the Chancellor could handle Peace negotiations too. Jango wasn’t sure if he was incompetent, or if he wanted them to fail and the war to really kick off, but he didn’t like the man either way. He also got the feeling it was mutual.

A month into the war, they were trying to sort out a peace.

It was simple.

They wanted Dooku and Death Watch to pay for what they’d done to  Mandalore and the Republic, they wanted all planets to be free to make their own choice about being in the Republic or the Separatists, and with it the end to hostilities. If planets wanted to leave and form a new system, that was ok as far as Jango was concerned, even if the Chancellor didn’t want it, and he was even getting his advisors to draw out trade plans with the new System Government if they Formed. The CIS were fine, most of the time, it was just the waging of war and the enslavement of planets that didn’t want the same that was causing the issues for Jango and Obi-Wan.

They wanted an end to slavery and for all planets to be free.

And Jango wanted Death Watch  annihilated and Dooku’s head, in case he hadn’t made that clear.

Neither  Kyr’tsad nor Dooku were taking any more of his  aliit .

Still, while the first month had been relatively quiet, mostly skirmishes and organisations, Jango didn’t  doubt the war was going to be long.

He held Obi-Wan tightly every night, knowing the next day might bring deployment, and whatever lay beyond.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a:  
> Vode- siblings/clones  
> Haat'ad- True Mandalorians (Short version)  
> Demagolka- Child abusers, war criminals, truly monsters.  
> Ade- children  
> Mand'alor- Sole Leader, Kind/Queen  
> Haat Mando'ade- True Mandalorians (long version)  
> dar'manda- not/no longer Mandalorian  
> Mando'ade- Mandalorians  
> Kyr'tsad- Death Watch  
> Jetiise- Jedi (plural)  
> riduur- spouse  
> Beskar'gam- mandalorian armour  
> O'Buir- Parent Obi-Wan  
> Manda'yaim- Mandalore (the planet)  
> Alor- Sole Ruler, King/Queen  
> aliit- family/clan  
> verde- soldiers  
> Rid'alor- Spouse of the sole leader, King's Consort.  
> Alor'ad- Child of the sole leader, Prince/Princess  
> Ka'ra- Ancient Mythical Council of Elders, Stars.  
> Cyare- beloved  
> Jetii- Jedi (Singular)  
> ad'riduur- child-in-law. Lit. child's spouse
> 
> There will be a few more Pre-War stories, but there should also be some pre-reunion stories, maybe even some pre-separation stories, idk, but yeah, the war is here...  
> There will also be something about Jango's reaction to Satine, the Haat'ad, Ahsoka and Anakin... this was only supposed to be a one shot for Jangobi Week...  
> These will not be written in order, as I said, and not all of them will be happy, just to doubly make sure everyone knows it as we go forwards.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.  
> My Tumblr is One_Real_Imonkey.  
> Please R+R.


End file.
